Mobile blower systems distributing additive are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,406 (the '406 patent) discloses a mobile blower system for planting grass seed. In accordance with the '406 patent, a trailer can be loaded with loose particulate that is introduced by a feeder to a mixing chamber. An air stream from ducting then forces loose particulate through a hose for discharging to the surrounding environment. The '406 patent further discloses a grass seed hopper with a rotary feeder for discharging grass seed (i.e., grass seed or a grass seed mixture) into the air stream. In use, the blower forces air through the ducting until a portion of the grass seed is mixed into the air stream by the rotary feeder associated with the grass seed hopper. A mixture of grass seed and air then encounter loose particulate added by a feeder to a mixing chamber. The loose particulate and grass seed are then carried by the air stream through the hose for distribution to the surrounding environment.
Trailers of the '406 patent may be useful in particular applications but may also have several disadvantages. The rotary feeder associated with the grass seed hopper may become clogged or otherwise inoperable at the job site; thereby requiring access to the rotary feeder. Moreover, the pressure differential between the grass seed hopper and the ducting can interfere with the discharge function of the rotary feeder. Conventional rotary feeders also typically include a single configuration and therefore may not accommodate a wide variety of additives and/or discharge characteristics. Still further, known additive hoppers may only store a single additive at a time, thereby requiring premixing of various additives prior to filling the additive hopper.